Wizarding World AU
by Sugar Cookie013
Summary: Just accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Adrien learns how to make friends, deal with bullies, and life in general along with a certain ravenette Slytherin.
1. chapter 1

Adrien's POV:

I come from a long line of pure-blood Slytherins, if that wasn't Intimidating enough, my father is the head of the magical law enforcement. My mother died shortly after my 8th birthday, I never knew her very well. Father didn't like to talk about her much. He could start but never finish a story about her, so he busied himself with work to drown out his sorrows, apparently to drown out me as well. We don't talk much but when we do it's not a father son conversation, more like partners and business.

Back to the present, we parked outside of king's cross station and I practically hop out of my seat with excitement. I've been dreaming about Hogwarts since I was 5. The gorilla takes my heavy leather trunk out of the back of the car as a grab Plagg. Plagg is my pet cat, he's charcoal black with emerald green eyes like mine. I load my things onto a cart, carefully placing Plagg on top of my trunk.

My father's words were still ringing in my ears, " _Now, don't soil our good name son. I'll write to you as soon as I figure out which house you were sorted into. But it better be Slytherin, our whole family..._ " I had stopped paying attention at this point, my father went on for minutes lecturing about not letting down the ansectors, and all that.

I stared at the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. I knew what I was supposed to do but I couldn't bring myself to leave yet, I turned and saw the Gorilla and Nathile waving goodbyes to me. A warm feeling entered my chest. It felt good to have someone caring for you and being here for you. My feet took control of my body as I ran to both of them wrapping my arms around them in a big group hug. I ran off again to my cart looking back at the two dazed and confused people whom I had said goodbye to. "Goodbye!" I cheered running through the pillar.

I am welcomed with warm light on my face as I open my eyes to a crimson train with children all saying their goodbyes to their loved ones before boarding. I looked at my sliver and green watch, another reminder of what hung over my head, my father's dissatisfaction. I ignored it and saw that I had 28 minutes till the train would leave. I boarded anyways knowing that the friends I made on this trip could help me get along with everyone at this new strange school. I walk down the isle looking for a place to sit. I come across one with a boy inside listening to music with his headphones. I knock politely on the window. He looks a bit startled but realises that I want to sit with him. Opening the door quickly and smiles, "Hey, I'm Nino," He sticks out his hand in greating, I drop my trunk with a sigh of relief, gladly taking the kind gesture. "You need any help with that?" He questions me.

"Actually, yeah, Adrien by the way." The brunette smiles while taking my trunk and lifting it onto the rack above the seats. "Wow, dude, remind me to never piss you off."

"What? Oh!" He lets out a chuckle. "No, I just help my dad with his auto repair shop, I help with lifting things, my mom's a witch, and my dad's a muggle." He explained shyly twisting his cap in his hands as if trying ring out water.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "I come from a pure-blood family, is it cool having a muggle parent?" I beamed, I was fascinated with muggle objects. We talked for the next 20 minutes about our families and lives before school. The train jerked forward, with an indicating whistle blow the train departed the station.

"Now, down to the real question," Nino looked at me quizacally. "What house would you like to be in?"

"Honestly, I don't care, I want to be sorted in fair and square and I want to have the trill of not knowing what house I'm going to get." I gushed, I honestly hoped deep deep down inside that I wouldn't be in Slytherin, only because I want to be anything but my father.

"I wanna be in Gryffindor, but honestly I don't know much about the houses, but my mom was a Gryffindor and she loved the house, but she says she doesn't care which house I get she'll always love me." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Pretty ridiculous right?"

"Yeah... heh, pretty funny." My smile faltered, I wanted a parent to treat me like that, like the most precious thing that they have, making me laugh and loving me for who I truly am. Getting to know their own child, now that would be a miracle in my life, I sadly sigh. Nino was going to say something when a light tapping was heard from the door, we both looked over to find a raven haired girl looking over at us with pleading eyes. I ran over to let her in, "Hi! I'm Adrien, this is Nino." I stuck out my hand in a friendly manner.

"Marinette." She smiled, taking my hand.

"Need any help?" I offered. She shook her head.

"Nah, but thanks anyway!" She grunted her last word shoving her trunk next to mine above us. We started conversation once again to be interrupted again, by a hard knock at the door. An auburn haired girl stood there smiling widely. Nino was first out of his seat introducing her to everyone and helping her with her trunk.

"Thanks! I'm Alya!" She exclaimed while putting her hands confidently on her hips, contenly smiling. We all started a conversation on our excitement to be going to Hogwarts. Marinette's parents were muggles and Alya's dad was a wizard but her mother was a muggle. We talked about our pets, Alya and I had cats while Nino and Marinette had owls. Alya named her ginger cat Trixx, Marinette named her red screech owl Tikki, and Nino named his Southern white faced owl Wayzz.

Knock knock

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A plump sweet looking old lady smiled kindly at us from behind a pile of sweets on her cart. Marinette shot out of her seat.

"10 pumpkin pasties and 10 chocolate cauldrons please." She smiled pulling out her knuts, sickles and galleons from her purse. She paid up and took the treats back to her seat. Alya didn't want anything and neither did Nino, I bought a Fizzing Whizbee smiling to myself as I sat down. We looked questioningly at Marinette. "What? I have to save these for later, Tikki loves sweets." Once she was done explaining she pulled down the window's curtain, then proceeded to pull out a smaller leather case, only about 1 foot by 1 foot. She opened it to what looked like a hundred macaroons, she reached onto the side pulling out the wood frame to revel it going deeper. We all stared at her in awe.

"It's just an extension charm, simple, though I wish I knew how to do an unditectible one. Then I could sneak more in." She scoffed. When she was done unloading all the pastries she smiled at us, "Don't just drool on them dig in!"

It was an amazing ride filled with laughter and fun. We promised to still be friends not matter the house we were in. I couldn't believe it! I had actual friends! Caring, funny, sweet friends! When we stopped it pulled us back to reality. We were told to leave our things on the train so we walked into the crisp fall air to a booming voice beckoning the first years to the small boats by a dock.There were four to a boat so we all shared one, I wondered if this lake really did have a Giant Squid in the deep inky waters. The sight of it was beautiful, the glimmering lights in the windows and the mysteries they held dazzled us. Hogwarts.

Once we were walking up to the stairs towards the great hall we were stopped by a skinny woman.

"Hello, I am Ms. Maldeive, now as you know, you are going through these doors to be sorted into your houses, while you are here your house will be like your family. Any rule breaking and you will lose points and any good behavior will be rewarded with points that are used to win the house cup at the end of the year. I will call your name and you will come up and be sorted are you ready?" She opened the door leading us through an isle between long tables. We stopped as she turned around placing a worn out battered hat on a stool. It began to sing a song on following your heart and being a friend to everyone, which I didn't really get, but hey, I'm at a magic school now. Ms. M cleared her throat and began to call names.

"Agreste, Adrien." I walked up my legs taking control, because my mind was blank. I sat down stiffly. Ms. M placed the hat on my head. Slytherin I tried to think as hard as possible but my mind betrayed me Not Slytherin, I'm not my father the hat seamed to mull this over and decided.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled. I took a seat with the cheering table I assumed to be mine. I was greeted by warm smiles, faces, and words. All welcoming me to my new home.

"Bourgeois, Chloe."

Next a blonde girl sat down, the hat barely touched her head and it screamed Slytherin.

After a few people had gone Ms. M called out Alya. Alya sat there nervously looking at the ground till the hat cried out Gryffindor. A few more people passed and Marinette went. She pulled at her pig tail anxiously until it screamed Slytherin. More people were sorted until it was Nino's turn it touched his head for no longer than 2 seconds before it yelled Hufflepuff.

"WAA WHOOO!!!" I screamed and cheered louder then anyone else, beckoning Nino over with my happy flailing arm.

"Nice one dude!" We shared a fist bump before turning to watch everyone else get sorted.

After meeting, joking, and laughing with all the other Hufflepuffs, I was worn-out. It had been a long day and I was ready to hit the hay. We were dissmissed and each house dispersed. I caught a glipse of Marinette talking with a blonde haired girl with her hair in pigtails as well. She looked over my way, flushing slightly she waved at me mouthing _goodnight_. I waved back with a _g'night_ , and we walked in seperate directions.

An older Hufflepuff brunette lead us to our dorms. We were down near the kitchen, or so they told us. We paused at a painting of some barrels. A girl tapped one of the barrels in a certin pattern. "It's _Hel-ga Huff-le-puff._ " She explained to all the other confused Hufflepuffs. Nodding in agrement she pushed the painting open. Inside was the most beautiful room, plants hung in baskets from the ceiling, there was a firepit with stairs leading down to it covered in throw pillows, and soft canary yellow couches and chairs were lined up around the room.

"Girls, your dorms are to the right, boys are to the left. No opposite gender in the opposite dorm. Thanks, now goodnight to all of you and welcome to team Hufflepuff." the girl smiled at us walking with the girls to their dormitory.

"I'm so ready to sleep." Nino's eyes drooping hanging off of me for support.

"Oh me too." I grunt smiling towards the doors to our new beds. We walk in to soft gray walls, halfway through the wall our beds are tucked in with yellow curtians to give us privacy, and a black bed layout. To either side of the bed there are shelves in the wall. Our trunks are at the foot of our bed with our clothes already set into the shelves by our beds. I sigh happily as I open the curtains to my bed kicking off my shoes. Inside there is a plump white pillow and 2 soft yellow throw pillows. I change quickly eager to get to sleep. Nino is already passed out, in his clothes still. I softly chuckle before jumping into my cloud-like bed and drift off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Days later:

Marinette POV:

I walked over to the Gryffindor table ignoring the constant yells of "Get out of here dirty snake!", "I didn't know that we had an open door policy for losers", "You don't belong here, get out!", and much much more. I saw Alya peek down the table to see what caused all the commotion, I waved shyly as I walked over quickly to her desperately trying to forget about all the awful names they called me, even though they stuck in my head and kept me up at night.

"Yo gurl! What's up with you?" Alya smiled at me knowing something was up.

"Nothing I'm cool, how are you doing?" I forced a smile, Alya knew right away what had happened because we could still here the people at the end of the table yelling insults at me.

"Hey!" She marched over to the end of the table where the older Gryffindors were still mocking me. "What gives you the right to pick on my friend?"

"Well, hon, your a first year and you don't yet understand that Slytherins are e-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." She pounded her fist in front of his cereal, "Go ahead, I know for a fact that even though she's a Slytherin she's the sweetest kindest person here. And maybe you have met your fair share of Slytherins just as stuck up as you. But we're both new here! We're friends because of her personality, not the colors on her robes! So think about that next time you want to make fun of people, or judge people when you don't know their story." She pat him hard on the back, and turned back to me.

"Alya!" I said in a whisper scream.

"What?!" She responded equally as quiet.

"Thank you!" I ran over to give her a bear hug.

"Anytime gurl, anytime." We stood like that for a while, I could here the murmurs going around. But I didn't care, she defended me! We separated smiling at eachother.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I pulled a pink folded piece of paper and gave it to her and walked off smiling. I could hear her unwrapping it when it rang out through the hall.

"ADRIEN!"

Adrien's POV:

My family's owl dropped in front of me with a red envelope in it's beak. _Oh no_. That's all I could do, was think, _oh no_ , there's nothing to hide the embarrassment, _oh no_! I was just gonna have to deal with it like a man. The bird waddled over to my plate eating my discarded left over toast, unknowing of what it had just brought me. Nino looked over to me smiling.

"So, got anything go- oh crap." His smile turned into a frightened look as he stared at the envolpe in between my hands. "You- you are so screwed."

"Yup." I sucked in a breath as I tore open the paper.

"ADRIEN!" My father's voice rang out throughout the hall. I tried to hide my face as my father lectured me on not being perfect. A wonderful thing to be remembered for, daddy issues. All through the day I got sympathetic looks from lots of students as well as "wait, your the kid with the dad problems." I replied with an exhausted sigh or grumble.

When all the classes of the day were done Nino and I went to the twisty tree by the lake it was our meeting place, the girls would meet us there and we would all talk about how our lives were going. This tree looked very old yet it was probably only about 10 feet high, with a makeshift swing on one of the branches, it held ok but only one person could go at a time.

"Hey boys!" Alya came over and scruffed up Nino's hair and did the same to me.

" So, Adrien, was that you in the Great Hall this morning?" Melancholy, I nodded.

"Dang, you always said your dad was up tight but... wow." She marveled. I looked to the ground embarrassed, while Alya picked up a conversation with Nino.

" Sorry about your dad." Marinette stirred clutching her book bag tightly.

"Meh, I'm used to it, but I have to say for a time when he actually pays attention to me I would've wanted the whole school to not be present." I sadly chuckled and forced a smile. "I want to forget about that though, so how was your day?"

"It was ok."

"You sure?" I press seeing her tense demeanor and half smile fading even more with each passing second.

"Well, it's nothing you should worry about." I looked at her, concerned. "Really, it's taken care of, it's all good."

"Ok, but seriously, if you need a friend to talk to you about feelings and all that, I'm here for you!"

"Thanks!" She genuinely smiled at me. I paused a second before I lunged for her with a bear hug. She paused for a moment thinking about weather or not to return the hug, then she grasped on to the back of my robes squeezing me tightly with her bodies warmth. "Thanks again," she said eyeing the ground, "I really needed that." She laughed softly.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled softly at her furiously blushing face.

 **Hey, Cookie here! I'm so glad that you people (whoever you are) like my story!!! And constructive criticism is always appreciated! I'll try to do dayly updates, but I can be really busy some days.** **Please give me scenarios that you want to see happen!** **Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any characters or the Harry Potter plot line! These belong to their rightful owners.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Cookie here! Just wanted to let you all know the reasons for each character's house...** **Alya: because she never backs down when she thinks something is right. And she always puts herself out there.** **Adrien: because let's face it he is an absolute cinnamon roll, always willing to help.** **Nino: because he's hardworking and always sees the best in everything** **Marinette: because being a Slytherin one of the traits is ambition, she just seems like that person that gets an idea in their head and it won't come out till it's accomplished. She's determined and let's all get it out there, super stubborn.** **Just wanted to let you know my reasoning for this, sorry for it being confusing.** **Oh! And here's the other secondary character's houses: Ivan Hufflepuff, Juleka Ravenclaw, Mylene Hufflepuff, Max Ravenclaw, Alix Gryffindor, Nath Ravenclaw, Rose Hufflepuff, Kim Slytherin, Sabrina Ravenclaw, and Lila Slytherin** **Sorry if you don't agree with my choices, tell me what you think so I can change the house (I can not change Nino, Alya, Mari, or Adrien's houses because they're big to the story.)! And the girl with the pigtails talking to Marinette was Aurore B. Ok, now read!!!! Oh and thanks so much for reading! :p**

1 DAY LATER

Marinette's POV:

As a Slytherin I had my potions period with the Gryffindors. Alya and I usually teamed up together receiving a lot of strange looks, but I had learned over the past week to just roll with it. Let the bias people do they're thing while I do mine.

The only thing I hated about this period was the period it self, potions. Since I'm the clumsiest person in the entire world I would always end up ruining our potion. But while we were cleaning it up Alya and I did get to chat.

Today we were making a cure for boils. I reached across the desk to grab the next ingredient accidentally knocking over the cauldron spilling our previously brewing substance all over the ground and our neighbor's desk.

"Ack! I'm so sorry! So so sorry." I started grabbing a towel when Ms. Bustier came over tapping the liquid with her wand. It disappeared leaving my cauldron on the dirty ground. I put down my towel bending over to grab it. Once in my grasp I looked up to Ms.Bustier's face. "I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Marinette. Maybe you should be doing lab notes while Alya puts in the ingredients." She softly giggled. After a moment I joined in.

"Ok. Thanks miss." I breathed still holding my sides from laughing so hard. I could be crappiest student, but she didn't care. Maybe it had something to do with her being the head of Hufflepuff house, she certainly was kind and hardworking.

"Alright now, I know you have a break next period, so could you stay behind to finish? It will only take about 5 extra minutes, so you'll still have much time left for taking a load off."

"Okay!" Alya and I said in unison. We started work again in comfortable silence, with a few mutterings of the next ingredients coming from Alya.

" Hey, have you read the note I gave you?" I look up from my notes to the auburn haired girl.

"Oh! That pink slip of paper?" She asks.

"Yeah, did you read it?"

"No, sorry Mari, I lose things all the time, I have no doubt if my head wasn't attached to my neck I would've lost that too! I'm so sorry. What did it say?" She starts to stir our brew.

"Well," I get close enough to whisper in her ear, "I think Nino has a crush on you."

"What?!" She practically screams, "whoops, sorry Ms. Bustier!"

"Yeah, I mean you guys always leave me and Adrien alone to go talk _privately_." I wiggle my eyebrows at her emphasizing the word privately.

"Psh!" She puts her head on her fist, trying to stay cool. "Nah! There's nothing between us, were just friends. That's it!" She punches me lightly on the arm blushing madly.

"Oh really? Someone's blushing!!!" I point out her face.

"Ok, ok, I have a bit of a crush on Nino, but you can't tell anyone!!!" She shakes my arm holding me tightly.

"I won't!" I promise. I spent the rest of the time listening to Alya fangirl about Nino's _"perfect face"_ and " _doe-eyes"_.

 **\--** **So sorry, this was stupidly short, I'm just super swamped. But I'm writing more... probably as your reading this. Well I've gotta go, my friend wants me to write a Fan fic about her meeting her dream guy XD. She's great. SHOUT OUT TO ANNE! I'm not gonna say your last name but you know who you are! ;)**


	4. Author's note

I AM SO SORRY! MY SCHOOL WORK JUST LIKE TRIPLED! I was going to spend the night making more fanfic but no, I just had to have 3 teachers dump homework on me right away. I will try to do weekend updates with the occasional weekday. Blahhhhh! But I will be going on vacation on the 22nd either I'll get more done or less, but I'm taking a plane so I'll have time, I think... whatever, thanks so much to the few that are reading, it really inspires me to write more. Thank you so so soooooo muchhhhh! I couldn't do this without you wonderful readers!!! I love you all!

-Cookie


	5. Chapter 4

Nino's POV:

1 month since we locked eyes for the first time. 1 week since we decided to meet up at sundown by the tree. 1 week since we had unintentionally kissed. 1 week since we broke apart for air yet went back to eachother for more. 1 week since we decided to become "a thing". 1 week. It had been one week since Alya and I had started dating secretly. Tonight I lay awake in bed waiting until our meet up time, 10:30, at the tree as always. I shift my weight onto my stomach and shove my face into my pillow. Realizing that there probably wasn't enough time for a quick cat nap, I sat up in bed. Lazily, I check my watch, 10:20. Perfect timing. I practically hop out of my sheets and into my shoes. I check once more to see that everyone is asleep and dash out into the common room. Using my wand as a light I sneak out of the painting and into the cool night air of the dungeon. Smells of cinnamon waft through the air near the kitchen. I sigh in contentment, but run into something outside of my blissful bubble.

"Ow!" I say loudly, looking over to see a house elf with big purple eyes staring back into my hazel ones.

"Sorry sir, I didn't notice you there."

"It's alright, but you didn't see me. Got it?" The creature nods his head, "and I didn't see you. Bye now!" I say walking along my merry way.

I make it to the tree before Alya does so I start to practice random, quiet spells.

Alya's POV:

Late, late, late! Damn! I'm so late! I had left on time but I had to convince that stupid fat lady painting that I wasn't up to mischief. She let me go at 10:28! I raced down the stairs as fast as possible hoping, no, praying that the guards wouldn't find me. With some miraculous luck (heh, sorry, miraculous, heh) I never crossed paths with anyone. Once I was outside I walked quickly but tried to catch my breath after running like crazy down all those stairs!

Snap!

I hear a twig snapping and make to pull out my wand just to find nothing while looking over the bushes. I let it go and kept walking till I got to the tree. Nino was already there casting a shield charm. I walk over to him and peck him on the cheek.

"Sorry I was late!" I sigh as I put my head on his shoulder.

" No big," he says stowing away his wand within his robes, "you're here now, that's what matters." He intertwines our hands. His warm lips clash against my cold ones as we close our eyes sharing the sweet kiss. We brake apart, forehead to forehead, staring into each other's eyes, until another snap of a twig was heard. We broke away from eachother, wands at the ready for a fight.

"Shh!"

"Shh!"

We looked at the bush quizacally.

"Did that bush just say shh?" I giggle as we continuously hear a hushed argument about blowing their cover. "Alright come out." I sigh holding my sides as I try to make out the faces in the darkness.

"Adrien?" Nino laughs.

"Marinette?" I say, utterly shocked. I mean, Adrien could've seen Nino leave but nobody was in Slytherin like her.

"Dude, dude." Nino wheezed.

"What's so funny?" Marinette and Adrien say in unison, blushing.

"We're you guys," he paused to laugh once more, "we're you guys kissing too?"

"WHAT?!" They scream, once again in unison. They jump away from eachother stuttering out excuses of being in the same bush.

"Woah, woah, woah." I say holding up my hands to silence them both. "Now, one at a time."

"Ok, so I saw Nino shut the door, rather loudly, and I followed him to make sure he wasn't in any trouble, and then I found you guys and yeah..." he trailed off looking at his hands ashamed.

"Mari?" I ask, "How did you find us?"

"Well, I-I was just out here, and um. I saw you guys and I was like 'Gasp! My ship!' So I went to get a better view and I bumped into Adrien. I was startled so I accidentally stepped backwards right onto a twig and yeah..."

"Ok, but what were you doing out here?"

"Oh man would you look at the time, gotta go! And Nino!" He looked at her. "Treat my girl right, oh and she has this sensitive spot on her-"

"That's enough! Night Mari!" I yelled with a flushed face. She ran up to the school's steps and through the door.

What is Mari up to? Who's the random house elf? Why hasn't this crazy person updated in so long? Just gonna have to wait and see! I'm so so so sorry about not updating! I hate school. Oh well, but on a really off topic note, does anybody else like the musical, Be More Chill? I've just gotten completely obsessed over the past week. Anyways, thanks again so much for reading even if I suck at updates. Tell me what you thought about the DJWifi.

-Cookie


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I just wanted to let you know that I'm deciding to skip ahead 2 years! But i want to so that we can get to the juicer stuff! Like ya know, mortal danger, and all that fun stuff. So yeah... here goes nothing.**

 **Cookie**

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Marinette's POV:

Wow. Year number 3. It seemed like yesterday we were small, innocent, little first years excited to learn how to make a feather float on command. Now most of us were teenagers. Hormonal monsters. Finding it cool to swear and skip class. The girls were all growing in the right places. And as for the boys let's just say they're voices were a _crack-up_.

I was waiting under our tree waiting for Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Alya and Nino had puberty hit them like a truck.

"Hey, Mari!" Adrien smiled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Adrien!" I looked around and behind him for the sweet couple we called our friends. "Where's Nino and Alya?"

"Ok, I'm going to tell you all I know." He sat on a low hanging branch of the tree, gesturing for me to join him, I sat across from him on the swing, lightly swaying back and forth. "Alright, so I heard from Kim that Max that is helping Nino surprise Alya with a date. I think they forgot about our meeting."

"What?! They've been ditching us a lot lately," I said, exasperated.

"We should be happy for them right?" He sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but can I be perfectly honest with you?" I paused to see him shake his head in agreement. "Do you feel like we're the odd ones out in the group now? I feel like we're being forgotten."

"I can't say I haven't been thinking the same thing," he let out another sigh putting his reassuring hands on my shoulders he smiled, "we still have eachother though, right?"

"Yeah! So..." I paused to think of what we were going to do 2 people short of our group, "wanna play truth or dare?"

"Oh you're on! Lady's first." The blond beamed.

"Ok Hufflepuff, truth or dare?" I grinned mischievously.

"Um... dare!"

"Wow, didn't know you had it in you... let's see here... Oh! I know, I dare you to stick your head in the lake, your body doesn't have to go in but your head will be fully submerged."

"Psh! Done!" He exclaimed running down to the lake.

"Oh Merlin, he's actually doing it!" I giggled running down behind him. He paused looking back to me as I ushered him to continue. He looked out to the lake and before I registered what was happening he had already thrown aside his shirt. Choking on what must have been drool I averted my gaze blushing furiously.

"Come on Mari!" I could practically hear him smirking, that stupidly adorable smirk, why do I have to have a friend this stupidly cute! I groaned turning around to find his emerald gaze caught in my sapphire one.

"Wipe the dumb smirk off your face." I say trying to sound agitated. He just chuckled stepping closer.

"What? Am I too hot for you?" He laughed again. _Yes_ , I wanted to answer, but I had long since remembered my last crush and how that all went to hell. Pulling off my stockings and shoes I waded in the water with him.

"As if!" I yelled confidently thrusting my hands on my hips. In my triumph I didn't notice him come up behind me. "Guess it's you're turn-ack!" He grabbed me by the waist hoisting me up on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What was that?" He said turning both directions wildly as he held on to me by my legs. Chuckling he pretended to look for me, "where oh where could that little Slytherin get to? She is one slippery snake that one."

"Put me down you evil badger!" I giggled kicking my feet around.

"Never," he tried to imitate an evil laugh that sounded as though it was from a cartoon. I flipped off his shoulder behind him, taking him by surprise I reached my hands around his waist just above his navel and tickled. He let out a very feminist scream as he tried to cover up his stomach from me.

"This little snake has a few tricks up her sleeves," he crouched down holding his stomach as if in pain, "hey, are you ok there Adrien?"

"What a grave mistake you have made," he looked up at me through his wet bangs, "you will curse the day you tickled Adrien Agreste." He lunged at me as I ran to shore. He chased me along almost the whole lake side, finally coming to a halt of my closed path.

"We can work something out right?" I questioned backing up against a bunch of boulders, I was cornered, correction, I was screwed. Slamming his hands on either side of me to cage me, Adrien practically growled.

"Now it's too late for that," he smirked, "you must pay." Both of his hands left the wall of rocks and came down upon my abdomen and tickled the living daylights out of me.

"Please, please, I surrender," I choked out panting after 8 minutes of tickle torture. We collapsed along the shore staring into the now darkening sky.

"Truth or dare?" I heard him ask.

"Ummm... truth?" It came out as more of a question but I hoped his question wouldn't be something like, _who do you have a crush on?_ Yeah no thanks.

"Ok," he said humming in thought, "who do you have a crush on?"

"What?!" I sprung up with a jolt. "Well, come to think of it... no one."

"Not even true," Adrien smirked putting his hands behind his head.

"Yes it's even true, do you remeber the," I came over to his ear and whispered, "Connor incident?"

"No, was I missing or something?"

"Oh! I only told Alya! Well, make yourself comfortable and let me tell you about a tale

way back when, last year basically..."

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

 **I know I suck, I'm so sorry for not updating, but I will have the next chapter (it's just all of Mari's tale) out really soon I swear upon Plagg's camenbart. And that's one serious promise. Thanks for reading love ya!**

 **-Cookie**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi. Idk people, this will be different, prepare for a backstory. It will be told in third person, not first. There were probably a lot of errors in my last chapter, sorry, I was sick. I really hate it sometimes.** **Cookie** **MLMLMLMLMLMLML**

She always loved quidditch. Oh no, she didn't play, she just loved to cheer on her team and her friends. Adrien, Alya, and Nino all played, they were amazing! She never wanted to try out for the team, she was scared of heights and first year trying to fly did not go according to plan. She came to every practice the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had. Of course she was accused of giving away they're tactics, mostly Gryffindors, but she came anyway, she wanted to support her friends.

Alya had given her clearance on practices, so everyone knew she was ok to come. Adrien and Nino had done the same. She was so happy to watch them, she always brought food for them afterwards from the kitchen.

She had met a house elf one night after staying up too late crying because of more bullying and it showed her to the kitchens to get her some cocoa and cookies. She came back 4 times a week to talk with them.

It had started out as a regular practice for the Gryffindors, lots of competition between they're own team, and yelling, so much yelling. She really needed to remeber to bring head phones next practice or earmuffs since it was getting colder again. After practice she came over to see Alya before she disappeared in the locker room.

"Nice job!" She smiled at her sweaty best friend.

"Thanks for coming!" She exclaimed, beaming.

"So I was thinking we could-" Marinette was cut off by a burly looking Gryffindor pushing her to the ground.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there, let me help you- oh wait you're wear you belong, Slytherin." He mocked her. Just as Alya was about to tell the guy off a brown-haired boy jumped to it before her.

"Hey! You should apologize! That was awful, Finn. Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she's mean!" Alya helped her to her feet as she gawked at the sight before her, a Gryffindor (other than Alya) defending her. It was a really nice change. As soon as the boy, "Finn", apologized the other boy had his fill and shooed him along.

"Hey!" He panted catching up with Alya and Marinette. "Are you ok? I'm sorry some guys really suck, you know?"

"Oh, I know, thanks so much by the way," she smiled kindly, "not many people would stand up f-for me..." She trailed off finally getting a better look at his handsome features. His jaw bone was well-defined, his hair was a rich chocolate color, as for his eyes, well they were so brown and doe-like that Mari had lost the ability to speak.

"No problem! See you around! Later A!" He said shooting Alya a high five.

"Later C!" Alya exclaimed slapping his hand. As he walked off Alya noticed the way Marinette was acting and decided to question her about it.

"Weird? Psh, I'm not acting weird at all! You're acting weird! In fact this whole place is weird! Like the temperature! Is it hot in here to you or was it just that guy?" She covered her mouth realising what she had just said.

"Come on girl, you only stutter like this when you like someone, I know it." Alya rolled her eyes at the ravenette. "And Connor? Hot? Psh! He doesn't come close to Nino."

1 week later

She saw him again. This time she took Alya's constant advice from throughout the week, ask him out already! But she had been training herself to do this, speak to him normally. Looking from him to to his friend she took a breath of confidence. Exhaling deeply she walked over to him.

"So then I-"

"Hey, Connor! Can I talk to you? In private?" She breathed ringing her hands like a wet towel.

"Yeah! No prob Makala." He waved off his friend, turning to her he asked, "So, what's up?"

Unnoticing the wrong name he gave her she gave a crooked smile. "I was uh, I was um... wouldyouliketocomeonadatewithme?" She blurted out unable to keep it in coherent sounds anymore.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?"

"Uh... would you like t-to come on a d-date with me?" He looked at her as though she had gone mad.

"Um... Ok? I guess." He more questioned than answered.

"Really? Um, ok! Can I meet you here tomorrow at 9?" She beamed recalling what she and Alya had recited together if or as Alya put it 'when' he said yes.

"Sure. Cool. See you later." He said backing away akwardly.

"Yeah! Later!" She grinned waving her hand in a goodbye.

 **9:00 pm Thursday night**

The time for the date had arrived, Mari was already waiting in the courtyard hidden in the shadows despite her absolutely radiant mood. She had brushed her hair, teeth, worn new green ribbons in her hair, and had ironed her robes. She heard shuffling in the distance so she sank lower into the darkness.

"Wait! Connor! Do you really have to go?" A girl whined, from her hiding spot Marinette could make out Connor and another girl.

"Sorry, yeah, I gotta meet up for a 'date'," he exasperated, "I'll see you later sweets!" He smiled completely oblivious to his date in the dark bushes of the courtyard, crying. He stood there for a good five minutes before he left, probably giving up on Marinette. She sat there until around midnight.

Dusting off her skirt Marinette stood up firmly. She would not let anyone or thing see her like this. She was a strong Slytherin. She was too good for him anyway. He wasn't even close to Nino standards.

Cracking a weak grin at her last thought she made her way to her common room. She sat herself down at a desk with a small piece of parchment and bottle of ink. Using her neatest writing and best quill she wrote out:

 _Dear Connor,_ _I am very sorry I was gone for our arranged meeting. I would not like to meet a different time, I have lost interest, can we be merely friends?_ _-Marinette_

Satisfied with her work she blew on the parchment to dry the ink and set it on her night stand as she prepared for bed.

The young Slytherin woke up with a fever. She was slightly relived she didn't have to go to classes that day. Madame Pomfrey gave her some medicine that made her feel loads better but she still had that knot in her heart. Connor, the sweet boy she knew, cheated on her. Madame Pomfrey let her skip her classes for one day of recovery. She thanked her over and over until the, slightly annoyed, nurse had to shoo her out.

The next day Marinette was back feeling very radient but looking very gray. "Hey! Alya!" The ombre girl spun around to her best friend.

"Girl! You look um kinda tired." She said smiling weakly at her. "So how was Connor?" Alya bumped her playfully in the arm.

"Eh, not my type," she sighed, "could you give him this? From me?" She held out a small white envelope.

"Sure... Ok, see you later! I got practice now." She smiled and ran towards the field a few pace before turning back to her friend. "Hey, are you coming?"

"Oh! Me? Nah! I got a load of potions homework to catch up on. I'll see you later.

"Ok, stay out of trouble! Love ya!" She ran out into the changing rooms. Mari walked back silently, enjoying the peace and quiet.

She didn't tell Alya what actually happened until about a week later when the girl pushed

until she got an answer.

"What?!" The Gryffindor screamed. She muttered about death and murder until she realized that her friend was shaking in tears. Naturally she comforted the heart broken girl and listened to her blundered apologies of not telling her daring friend sooner. Marinette had been holding in the tears for so long it felt good to finally let them out.

 **MLMLMLMLML** **Happy Halloween! Hope you liked this! Did anyone read my other fic? It's supposed to be a oneshot kinda thing but I forgot to mention it. Love ya!** **-Cookie**


	8. Chapter 7

**Soooooooooooo to start out I hated writing the last chapter. Like I was physically gagging as I was writing. Not even joking. I honestly only support the love square, DJWifi, and a few other ships from the show. Just blah. Ok, have fun reading... Oh! And I am a Hufflepuff! What house are you guys in? And no, we're not useless, stupid background characters. We're great nice people that love cookies. XD HUFFLEPUFF!!!** **-Cookie**

Adrien's POV:

"Wow." I said half in awe half in shock. "Are you um... alright?" I sat up from the shore we were both resting on. That was almost as bad as my father welcoming me home with a threat to disown me. I now had to do all the extra curricular activities at school, to show I was 'the best'.

"Yeah, you get over it. I just wished I had seen what a pompous ass he was." She shook her fist menacingly at nothing in particular. I laughed at her comment and slipped my shirt on.

"So... should we head for dinner I think we can still make it if we hurry," I jumped up holding my hand out to help her up.

"I got us covered. Go to your dorm and bring us some blankets, 2 picnic ones, and 2 fluffy cozy ones." She took my hand and sprang up, her forehead reaching my smirk.

"Ok...?" I questioned laughing. She ran towards the castle while I waited for a few seconds, staring after her. "Alrighty, blankets... blankets..." I muttered to myself walking down the stairwell, past the paintings on the walls, until I came to the Hufflepuff common room door. Knocking in rhythm I opened the door to an empty common room. They're at dinner, I remind myself looking around the warm, usually lively room for blankets. Soon I find a warm shelf. Like, no joke, it was heated for the blankets so that they stayed warm. I snagged two and kept them in my book bag so they wouldn't be too cold once we did whatever we were to do with these blankets. Grabbing two picnic blankets from the floor I raced outside to our usual spot. Mari was not in sight, so I set down the picnic blankets where we could see the lake at it's best veiwing point and tried to keep the soft blankets warm and toasty.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry." Marinette huffed running at me with a ginormous picnic basket. She heaved it up to our tree with grunts. She tripped over a root heading face first for the ground. I sprang in front of her, stopping her mid-fall.

"Watch your step there, Slytherin," I chuckled gently pushing her up from my chest. She flushed deeply at my comment but proceeded to grab the tipped-over basket and pull out plates, napkins, forks, knives, spoons, goblets with blue rims, a large steaming closed off bowl speckled in small blue flowers, a few other covered up food items before she stopped. "Why thank you Mary Poppins!" I declared handing her a blanket.

"Oh, screw you!" She shoved her blanket in my face muffling my snickers. "You know for a fact Mary Poppins was the coolest," she giggled along side me.

"True, true, fair point." I smirked at her. She took off the bowls lid revealing a couldron ton of mashed potatoes. Both of our mouths watering, we grabbed our spoons and piled loads onto our plates. Next, Mari opened the second largest container, inside were two small chicken breasts, each a perfect golden brown color accenting the already delicious aroma. Discovering a Caesar salad we poured out some hot apple cider into our goblets and ate in a comfortable silence. We stored our dishes in the basket to look out at the now star covered sky.

I pulled a blanket over myself as Marinette copied my movements. We sat an arms length away speaking of the stars.

"That one right there," she pointed to a cluster of breath taking stars with her pink hands, "is... Cepheus!"

"Mari?" I gently took her hand in mine.

"Yes?" She smiled still a bit pink because of the cold, or maybe it was a blush, I doubt it, we are just friends.

"Wanna join me in my blanket?" I smirked opening my arms that were wrapped in blankets to show my once hidden torso.

"Um... are you sure? I'm really cold, I don't want to ruin your warmth." She smiled kindly waving it off.

"The more reason to have you join me!" I added.

"Fine!" She sighed scooting over with daggers in her eyes. They disappeared as soon as we were bicep to bicep, forearm to farearm. We sat in complete silence the rest of the night, it was friendly, not at all akward, but I felt like something inside me was changing. We finally packed up our stuff, with hurried goodbyes we went our separate ways to our common rooms. I passed the paintings, and tapped the rhythm on the barrel before I discovered everyone already in bed by the time I had arrived back. I check my watch, surly it wasn't that late! _11:38._ I hurriedly changed into pajamas and slid into bed before it hit me. I might have a crush on Marinette.

 **I don't know! I thought it would be kinda romantic! Please reveiw! Love ya!**

 **-Cookie**


End file.
